


Double Edged Sword

by datheichoudoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, holy hell how did i write this, moriarty likes it rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datheichoudoe/pseuds/datheichoudoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut. Rough sex between Jim and Seb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Edged Sword

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic that i've posted on here....enjoy! Its also only like....my second time writing smut so be nice!

Jim and I crashed into his bedroom, or mouths engaged in a heated battle of lips, teeth, and tongues. He kicked the door closed before I picked him up and threw him onto the bed. He moaned quietly when I bit at his neck, leaving large bruises in every spot I could reach. I hurriedly rid both of us of our shirts before rushing back to the bed. Both of us are very impatient and when we fuck...our animalistic sides show their faces. 

In just a matter of seconds we were stark naked and exchanging hungry, sloppy kisses. Jim moaned as I ground against him, our cocks rubbing with delicious friction. I groaned and reached towards the bedside table to grab the lube. Jim had been teasing and angering me all day...working me into a frenzy of desire and rage. He likes it when I am angry. When I'm angry he gets a rough and hard fuck that drives him into a moaning writhing mess. As I lubed up my fingers Jim was slowly working his cock with those skillful fingers.

"Fuck.....Seb hurry..."

He whined. He looked so delicious like that. Face and chest flushed in arousal, lips red and bruised, neck bitten and bleeding, and his hand stroking his cock with vigor. I finished with the lube and brought him into another bruising kiss, before pushing a finger into him quickly. He gasped and I brought a hand up to rake my nails down his back.  
"Shiiiiiit!"  
He called out as he arched his back in pleasure. I smirked and plunged a second finger into him, leaving him begging for more.  
"God you look so fuckable right now..."  
I whispered in to his ear. Jim whimpered in response and bucked against the fingers I had inside him.  
"More!" He pleaded.  
"Beg." I commanded.  
"Please Seb....I want it so bad! I need your cock in me now!"  
I groaned and pulled out my fingers, Jim whimpering at the loss. I lined myself up with his entrance and pushed in swiftly.  
"Oh god..." He moaned lewdly and I pushed in to the hilt.  
"Fast or slow?" I panted, my voice gravelly and rough from arousal.  
"Fuck me till I can't walk!"  
He commanded and I followed the order. I pulled out and slammed back in, hitting his prostate head on.  
"FUCK! SEB!" He screamed. I kept up the ruthless pace, pulling out and slamming into him over and over again. He clawed at my back, his nails leaving marks in my skin as he tried to pull me closer. He moaned loudly at each thrust in.  
"Hurry....I'm close...." He managed to say before screaming as he came. As Jim clenched around me I lost control, spilling into him.

We lay there for a few moments, sweaty and tangled together as we tried to catch our breaths. I pulled out of Jim, collapsing next to him. I pulled him close and kissed him gently.  
"You alright? I was a bit rougher than usual tonight." I asked as he nuzzled against me.  
"I'm more than alright Sebastian." He smiled and leaned against me before we both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
